


Vid: Suddenly I See

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Happy, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



  **Title:** Suddenly I See  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
**Music:** Suddenly I See, by KT Tunstall  
**Summary:** _Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be_  
**Download:[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8du95wk99r691xu/suddenly_i_see_signed.wmv)**  and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x2dumz9du31doxz/suddenly_i_see_signed.srt.txt)  
**Rebloggable:[HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/160131485940/title-suddenly-i-see-fandom-star-trek-deep)**

 

 

  



End file.
